As art for remote control of a network to which mobile station apparatuses are connected, the ANDSF (Access Network Discovery and Selection Function) is known.
As related art, it is known to select a suitable path in accordance with the type of flow handled in communication with the other party in communication for a mobile node (for example, web flow, video flow, audio flow, and data flow). The flow information which the mobile node refers to may be information which is acquired from an ANDSF server using the ANDSF.
Known in the art is a call control system of a network comprised of a nonsecured access network of a plurality of femto cells constructing an overlay network and of a secured core network connected by secured channels for communication use. The call control system establishes communication paths through the overlay network or through the core network between user terminals located in the femto cells. The femto cells are provided with security judging means for judging if means for realizing secure communication of application data have been devised at the user terminal side based on the call connection request which is received from the user terminal. The femto cells are provided with means for selecting the core network as the path for the call connection message if no means have been devised for secure communication and for selecting whichever of the overlay network and core network which has the higher search speed if it has been devised.